Freudian Slip
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: FBSM. ShigureMinako. All Minako wanted was to get Shigure away from the computer, why does she always have to end up embarassing herself?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon of Fruits Basket.

Freudian Slip  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

It was times like this that made Kyo completely certain that the real world had no concpet of the meaning of the word fair. In manga it was always guys like him that got the girl, and the girl in question this time was none other than Aino Minako, who was undespuitabley the most beautiful girl in the whole of Japan. She was only a year older than him, so he could have tried to ask her out, couldn't he? Of course then there was the little problem that she was already dating someone.

The latter of these facts by itself was enough to depress most of Tokyo's male teenage population, but there was something else that Kyo knew about the situation, and that just served to make him even more infuriated than ever. Not only was the bautiful, goddess-like Aino Minako dating someone already… she was dating Shigure.

That brought Kyo back to his original point; life was far from fair. After all, how could a pervert like Shigure find a girlfriend – and someone so pretty and so much _younger _that him, while Kyo himself was still struggling to attract attention from any females – except female _cats_, though that in itself made him even more worried.

Well Sohma Shigure was a pervert, Kyo told himself; that guy had a lolita-complex, he must have! Of course maybe Minako was a bit too old for that term to apply but Shigure was still a lot older than her. Life really just wasn't fair!

"Kyo?" the cat jumped startled from his thoughts and found himself face-to-face with the object of his complaints and admiration at that time. "Are you okay? You've gone red…"

"He's fine," Haru, who was sitting across from Kyo and had been listening to him pine over Minako for the past five hours or so – or at least that's what it felt like to him, stated. "Anyway, what can we do for you, Aino-san?"

"Call me Minako," the blonde girl smiled. "And I was just wondering whether Shigure was in."

The way her eyes misted over upon saying the dog's name was enough to make both Haru and Kyo want to hurl.

"He's in his room: glued to his computer as usual," Kyo replied and Minako's expression immedeately darkened.

"Right, something needs to be done about that," Minako muttered, racing upstairs and leaving the two boys in a somewhat confused state.

"Ah, Mina-chan," Shigure greeted the blonde, not bothering to look away from his computer as she entered the room, which served to infuriate her even more. She sat down on the keyboard, blocking Shigure's view of the computer screen, then smiled wickidly.

"You need to take a break from working."

"Mina, if I take any more of a break from work then my editor is going to kill me," Shigure sighed, trying not to remember the last time he'd missed a deadline. That really wasn't something he wanted to repeat…

"You never take a break! I mean, you'd think you were dating your work and not me," Minako pouted. "You really should go out and have fun sometimes rather than working, you know?"

Had anyone else been there then they would have been laughing at the irony of Minako's statement, as Shigure was rarely known to actually do any work. However it was just Minako and Shigure, and the dog knew exactly how to play this card.

"Why don't you plan something for us to do so I have to get away from the computer?" Shigure said with a suggestive wink.

Minako sighed, "But it's like you're glued to your keyboard. I mean it's not my fault I can't get you off."

There were about five seconds of silence when the dog started laughing fit to burst. Minako went scarlet as what she had just said finally dawned on her.

"That's not what I meant! I meant 'I can never get you away from the computer', I didn't mean… Oh forget it!"

She fled down the stairs, face still burining, and shot out the door at the speed of light, not even noticing that Kyo and Haru had been evesdropping over the entire conversation.

"Well think about it this way," Haru told Kyo, "No matter how pretty she is, would you really want a girl who was always saying things like that. This is the twelfth time and counting that this has happened. I think you'd just better stick to Tohru."

"If that damn rat doesn't get her first," Kyo sighed. Life really wasn't fair… but at times it was amusing.


End file.
